Happily Ever After
by German-Fantasy-Freak
Summary: So SPOILERGEFAHR! Spielt nach Breaking Dawn. Kurzbeschreibung drinnen.
1. Prolog : Nachwirkungen

**Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch der Inhalt der Story, ich übersetze diese FF nur. Ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld.**

So darum geht's:

Es ist fast Renesmee's 7. Geburtstag und jacob hat etwas ganz besonderes vor. Er kann den Rest der Woche kaum noch abwarten. Werden Edward und Bella jemals mit dem was Jake vor hat einverstanden sein? Wird Renesmee ihr Geschenk mögen?

Und jetzt viel Spaß!!

**Prolog : Nachwirkungen**

**Jacob's POV**

Die Nachwirkungen von diesen hässlichen, stinkenden Blutsaugern, die gekommen waren um meine Renesmee zu töten, ebbten schnell ab. Ich verließ nie ihre Seite. Ich wusste, dass ihre Familie talentiert war, aber es brachte mich um, wenn ich mehr als einige Augenblicke von ihr entfernt war. Sie war ein Engel für mich. Etwas mit dem ich mich glücklich machen konnte.

Ich wechselte meine Gestalt immer noch in meine Wolf-Form, um zu patrouillieren, wenn sie nachts schlief. Dann würde ich schlafen. Bella und Edward passten perfekt auf. Es würden nur noch einige Jahre dauern und sie wäre mein. Meine wundervolle Renesmee.

Die neue Familie, die ich in nur sechs Monaten geformt hatte, war erstaunlich.

Ja, es stank, sehr sogar. Aber es gab nichts, was mich von _ihr_ fernhalten konnte.

Mein gesamtes Dasein drehte sich um diese zentrale Kreatur. Eine wunderschöne Kreatur, wie ihre Mutter. Meine ganzen Erinnerungen sind mit ihr. Mit ihrer Familie. Meine glücklichsten Erinnerungen. Einige von den traurigsten. Ich hatte immer noch jemanden, der mich mehr liebte als das Leben.

Hoffe ihr mochtet den Anfang.

Also r&r !

Kekse hinstell

lg

Céline

Das Original kommt von meloveUlongtime und das  
ist der Link zur FF : /s/4448959/1/


	2. Kapitel 1 : sechs ein halb Jahre später

So hier ist das erste Kapitel.

Ein Dankeschön an _Eternal__ Rose _für ihr Review.

Du bist ein gutes Vorbild!

Jetzt aber erstmal

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

**Kapitel 1 – sechs ein halb Jahre später  
**

Eine schöne Kreatur wachte neben mir in unserem Zimmer auf. Es war sehr großzügig von ihrer Familie gewesen, mich einziehen zu lassen. Das werde ich ihnen nie zurück zahlen können. Wie auch immer, das war etwas, was sie nicht von mir erwarteten. Sie zahlten mir dafür zurück, dass ich Bella gerettet hatte, mehr als ich jemals gehofft hatte. Sie gaben mir diese wunderschöne Kreatur, die neben mir lag.

"Renesmee. Jacob. Aufstehen." Sagte die Mutter dieser schönen Kreatur, als sie an die Tür klopfte. Sie versuchte uns nicht zu stören. Obwohl sie diejenige war, die sich mehr Sorgen darüber machte, dass Renesmee und ich uns so nah waren, als Renesmee's Vater.

Ja, Bella und ich waren wieder enger befreundet. Aber nur weil uns Renesmee zusammen hielt.

Ich rüttelte sanft an Renesmee's Schulter. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass sie mit ihren fast sieben Jahren schon ausgewachsen war. Sie erinnerte mich stark an ihre Eltern. Sie war ihnen sehr ähnlich.

Renesmee schüttelte ihren Kopf an meiner Brust. Ich lachte. Das war die morgentliche Routine. Ich würde vor ihr auf wachen und versuchen sie zu wecken. Dann würde ich versuchen auf zu stehen, aber sie würde sofort auf wachen und sich wundern, wo ich hingehe. Es war als würde für sie keine Zeit vergehen.

Dieser Morgen war genau wie jeder andere.

Ich hatte wichtige Neuigkeiten, die ich dringend mit Bella und Edward besprechen musste. Edward war genauso beschützerisch gegenüber Renesmee, wie der Rest von uns. Er hatte sich irgendwie an mich gewöhnt und war jetzt wie ein Familienmitglied für mich. Ich wollte nicht, dass Renesmee wusste worüber ich mich mit ihren Eltern unterhielt. Das war nämlich die Überraschung.

"Wo willst du hin, Jake? Wir müssen noch nicht auf stehen." Ihre Augen bewegten sich etwas, aber waren immer noch geschlossen. Sie drückte ihren Körper stärker an meinen.

Ich küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich bin gleich zurück, Nessie. Ich möchte nur mit Bella und Edward reden, nachdem ich patrouillieren war.

Verdächtig öffneten sich ihre Augen. "Warum willst du mit ihnen reden? Ich hab erst in einer Woche Geburtstag."

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen und küsste sie noch einmal. "Ich verspreche dir, ich bin gleich wieder zurück, Ness."

Sie setzte ihren all zu süßen Schmollmund auf, als ich über sie drüber kletterte, um aus dem Bett zu kommen. Sie rollte an die Stelle, an der ich gelegen hatte und lächelte mir zu. Sie war so wundervoll.

Ich lehnte mich zu ihr runter und gab ihr noch einen Kuss, bevor ich den Raum verließ. Sie küsste mich zurück und schloss ihr Schokoladen braunen Augen.

Ich trat aus unserem Zimmer in den Flur. Wir waren hier erst vor einigen Wochen her gezogen. Wir lebten mit dem Rest der Cullens in diesem großen Haus in Chapel Hill, North Carolina. Bella, Edward, Nessie und ich schliefen im zweiten Stock. Die anderen schliefen im dritten.

Wir lebten in der Nähe der Schule in der Renesmee und ich angemeldet waren. Ich ging aus dem Raum und stieg die Treppen runter. Esme war immer noch dabei das Haus zu renovieren.

"Hey Esme. Wo sind Bells und Edward?"

"Auf der hinteren Veranda, mein Lieber. Wie ist Nessie heute morgen?"

"Die schläft noch, denke ich."

Sie lächelte mir zu, als ich durch die Tür zur Veranda trat. Edward und Bella saßen auf der Hollywoodschaukel. Ich holte einmal tief Luft. Es machte mir etwas Angst mit den Eltern meiner Freundin zu reden, selbst wenn sie schon meine besten Freunde waren bevor es Renesmee gab.

Das war's erstmal für heute.

Hoffe es hat euch gafallen.

Schreibt mir doch bitte noch ein kleines Review.

Kritik ist immer gut.

R&R!

lg

Céline


End file.
